Breaking the Ordinary
by Alwaystru
Summary: Lia Summer has an ordinary life in Ikebukuro and wants nothing to do with the extraordinary. This all changes once she joins a color gang known as the Dollars. Faced with a critical choice between moving forward or going backwards, which will she choose. (Remake: Since my old account got hacked. - -")
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Durarara or any of the characters. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Where it all begins **

Lia Summer yawned, rubbing her chocolate brown eyes. "Ugh…."

Tossing off her blankets, she got out of her bed and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She went through her drawers and found the light blue Raira Academy uniform. Picking up a comb, she brushed through the short black strands of her hair.

After noticing that the other occupants of the room weren't awake, Lia slowly walked downstairs to make herself breakfast. She unwrapped the package of bread, she took out a slice and popped it into the toaster."Hopefully, I'll be able to get through the school day without something bad happening."

Knowing not to push her luck, she probably couldn't get through the day unscathed by some strange event. If it was another one of those days, then she might as well give up hope.

She grabbed her cellphone and stuffed it inside of her backpack along with her lunch.

Lia exited out of her apartment with her backpack and stepped into the crowded streets.

As she was crossing the crosswalk, her cellphone rang. Reaching into her backpack, she took out her phone and found a strange message: **Do you want to join the Dollars?**

"What?!" _Dollars? What exactly is the Dollars? _

If it was another prank by one of her friends, she was definitely going to kill them.

Taking one last look at the message, Lia pressed accept and watched as the message vanished into cyberspace.

Little did she know that one message that she had accepted would change her life. Had she known that the Dollars were a notorious color gang in Ikebukuro, things might have gone differently. But**,** her path had been chosen and she will be dragged into the crossfire of the events that will occur in the future.

* * *

Izaya stared at the screen and chuckled as his message was accepted. _Humans were so predictable. _He looked at the shogi piece on the unusual chessboard and moved the pawn forward.

In the end, the girl's curiosity for the the unknown would get the better of herself.

* * *

**Author's note:** **This is my first fanfiction and may contain mistakes. -_-" I should probably get someone to edit it for me. Or the story is rushed and isn't flowing. Please leave me a review with constructive criticism and give me an idea of what you think of it.**

**Lia: I'm glad that was over.**

**Blu: Well, things will get worse for you from now on.**

**Lia: WHAT?! O_O**

**Blu: ...If I don't warn you, how are you supposed to know?**

**Lia: You've got to be kidding me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Durarara. But, I do own my OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Suspicion, Offline Suicide Meetings, and the Past**

After accepting the message, Lia's phone rang again and another message appeared in her inbox with a password to the Dollars' website. As she kept walking towards the school, she felt a pair of eyes watching her. Lia whipped her head around and to her disappointment, saw no one there.

* * *

Removing the binoculars from his eyes, Izaya watched as the teen kept walking. His reddish brown eyes lit up in amusement, concocting a way to let him and the teen meet. It would only be a matter of time until she would get involved into the war.

He opened the laptop and logged onto the chat room.

* * *

**Kanra has logged on**

**TarouTanaka has logged on**

**Setton has logged on**

**Rei has logged on**

**Rei: Hello.**

**TarouTanaka: Hello.**

**Setton: Hello.**

**Kanra: Hello Rei-kun~**

**Rei: H-hello Kanra-san… -_-"**

**Kanra: Does anyone know about the offline suicide meetings?**

**TarouTanaka: Offline suicide meetings?**

**Setton: You mean the ones where people meet and commit suicide with a stranger?**

**Kanra: Yeah~**

**Rei: Why would anyone do that?**

**Kanra: Because they think that life's not worth it?~**

* * *

Reading the last comment Kanra sent, it made her angry at the fact that people would want to throw their life away just because life was getting bad. _Why does it matter if you're depressed, it's not like life isn't worth living. _At that thought, she remembered the faces of resentful parents and a disappointed little brother.

Back then, it felt as if she was suffocating with all the restrictions her parents had set. They never agreed with anything she did, whether it was her grades or whenever she wanted to show them that she learned something new in school. They only cared about her brother's achievements.

Shaking her head, she tried to push those thoughts away and didn't want to look at the old scars on her wrists hiding underneath her sleeves. She wasn't suicidal, but that didn't mean she didn't hate herself. In fact, she hated everything about herself from physical appearances to her personality.

Looking back at the screen, she saw that the rest of the conversation was going on without her.

Unfortunately for her, she didn't have anything else to say.

She logged off the chat room and decided to sleep.

* * *

Masaomi lied on his bed, thinking about yesterday's events.

His friend Mikado had just moved to Ikebukuro and being the good friend he was, he warned him about the Dollars, Shizuo Heiwajima, Izaya Orihara and told him about places he could take a girlfriend to. They met Kadota, Erika, Walker, Togusa, saw a flying vending machine and even Izaya.

He didn't really expect to introduce Mikado to Izaya. Masaomi hoped that Mikado wouldn't end up like him when he met Izaya. But, there was a chance that might not happen.

Maybe this time, he would be able to get over Saki and maybe not get involved with his former gang, the Yellow Scarves. He wanted to have a normal life without worrying about gang fights, Saki and even Izaya. He wanted to have fun, make some new friends if possible, flirt with girls and try to keep Mikado away from Izaya.

It was impossible for any of this to happen. Even if he didn't know it, Masaomi didn't realize that he was still running away from his fears. He regretted not being able to help Saki, and for not being able to visit her in the hospital.

People could change who they are after all even if you did something you weren't supposed to do, you are still yourself. Nothing ever stays the same. The same could be said for Mikado, Masaomi and even yourself.

* * *

**Author's note:** **This chapter feels so depressing...It may contain mistakes or suck. Please review and maybe give some constructive criticism.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Durarara or any of the characters. Neither do I own Secrets by One Republic. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Secrets**

Mikado wondered as he was running why the supposed Headless Rider was chasing this girl.

_And why did she have a scar around her neck?_

With the infamous rider on their heels, would he be able to get this girl away from them.

* * *

"I can't believe he put a fake bomb in that school?! Doesn't he know that the police are after him?"

"He must have thought that it was fun."

"Great, if the police come and ask me if I know Steve, I'm definitely going to say 'No'.When he comes home, I'm going to-"

The raven continued talking with the brunette about the recent bomb threat orchestrated in a school building by their friend. Her friend could swear that Lia was going to have a huge headache and decided to bring her to Russia Sushi, hoping that eating the sushi would calm her down.

"Save the pummeling for later, let's just eat sushi. You are hungry, aren't you?"

"As if the sushi would calm me-"

Lia almost choked as her friend shoved a piece of sushi into her mouth.

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay. It's just that he makes me so-"

"Furious? If you keep getting angry, you'll get wrinkles up here."

Kari pointed to the area between the nose and her eyes.

"As if I give a shit, if any boy falls in love with me."

"You just haven't found the right one."

"Yeah, right."

_I need another story_

_Something to get off my chest_

_My life gets kinda boring_

_Need something that I can confess_

Lia looked at herself and then at Kari.

Kari took out her phone and looked at the caller id

Her friend's jade green eyes widened as she looked at the caller id.

"Something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing. Can you wait here, I'm going to answer the call outside."

"Is it that important?"

"...Yeah."

* * *

Lia watched as her friend took the call, and it seemed to her that it was some really important person.

_But, why not want her to listen to their conversation?_

Remembering her friend's ringtone, she hummed the rest of the lyrics.

'_Til all my sleeves are stained red_

_From all the truth that I said_

_Come by it honestly I swear_

_Thought you saw me wink, no_

_I've been on the brink, so_

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that will light those ears_

_Sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time don't need another perfect lie_

_Don't care if the critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_My God, amazing how we got this far_

_It's like we're chasing all those stars_

_Who's driving shiny big black cars_

_And everyday I see the news_

_All the problems that we could solve_

_And when a situation rises_

_Just write it into an album_

_Send it straight to gold_

_But I don't really like my flow, no, so_

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that will light those ears_

_Sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time, don't need another perfect lie_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_Oh, got no reason, got no shame_

_Got no family I can blame_

_Just don't let me disappear_

_I'ma tell you everything_

_So tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that will light those ears_

_Sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time, don't need another perfect lie_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_So tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that will light those ears_

_Sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time, don't need another perfect lie_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_All my secrets away, all my secrets away_

Humming the last notes, she stopped when she heard a strange noise outside.

Going outside, she bumped into two people, a boy with blue eyes and short black hair, and a girl with short red hair and green eyes and was that a scar on her neck?

They appeared to be running away from something behind them.

She looked behind and saw a person wearing a black jumpsuit riding on a black motorcycle.

_Wait...was that the-_

* * *

**Author's note:** **Thank you for your reviews. The contest is now over. ImpishTopHat is the winner! Congratulations! Your prize will now come out probably around the last few chapters. Here's the meaning of the name Rei- Zero, ghost**

**Man, this chapter took a lot out of me. This has to be the longest chapter ever.**

**Lia: Crazy author. *mumbles***

**Blu: I heard that.**

**Lia: ...So I have to play during the last few chapters.**

**Blu: Yeah. So go and practice!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not Durarara or any of the characters. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Interesting**

Picking herself up, Lia decided to run with them.

The Headless Rider continued following them until she was stopped by two girls who wanted her picture. _I wonder why they were running from the Headless Rider?_

* * *

"Aren't you at my school?"

"Yes, I'm Mikado Ryuugamine."

"Nice to meet you Mikado-kun, I'm Lia Summer."

"Nice to meet you, Summer-san."

"You're a polite person, aren't you Mikado-kun? I don't mean it in a bad way."

"It's okay, I understand."

* * *

After that conversation, Lia thought about reasons why that girl had a scar.

_Maybe she was involved with human experimentations? Or maybe someone sew the head onto that body?_

There was no way that it was possible.

There was no way that anyone would let that happen to people.

Not unless it was kept a secret from the public.

* * *

"What are you calling me for?"

"Didn't you tell me to inform you if anything bad happened to him?"

"Yes."

"Is that how you always talk to people on the phone?~"

"Only the ones that I don't really trust."

"Eh?! You don't trust me at all?~"

"What's there to trust about you?"

"Just drop the act, Orihara-san."

"This isn't an act.~"

"I don't believe that."

"I feel so unappreciated.~"

"Just tell me already."

"So impatient.~"

"So what kind of trouble did he get into now?"

"He's apparently a suspect in a murder case."

"He doesn't have the heart to do it."

"He doesn't?~"

"I'll send you the information you need."

"It's not easy being the boss of the yakuza, is it?~"

"Whoever said it was easy definitely isn't one."

"Bye, bye Kari-kun~"

"Good-bye, Orihara-san."

Izaya shut the phone, and checked the posts on the Dollars' website on his laptop.

There wasn't anything interesting on there.

He went back to the chatroom to check if anyone was online.

* * *

**Author's Note:** **Happy Halloween, everyone! Thanks for reviewing!~ Here's a treat! Another chapter done and even more chapters to go.**

**Lia: It's already Halloween?!**

**Blu: Yup.**

**Lia: Time flies by, doesn't it?**

**Blu: Yes.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Durarara. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The beginning of her troubles**

_Anyone could easily get lost in the crowds._

_But when your mind is on other things, anything could happen._

_Including, getting yourself lost in a strange part of the city that you have never seen before._

Lia glanced around the street, looking for people to ask for directions.

Walking around streets reminded of the time that she first arrived here looking for someone named Nakura. The Nakura who had similar problems to her and the one who truly understood her pain.

The same man who she feared and hoped that she would never meet again.

But without him, she wouldn't have became friends with the people she knew.

Perhaps, she would have stayed in at home wasting away.

He was right about many things.

One of which was that she was afraid of losing her friends.  
The other was that fear of herself, that she was a burden to everyone around her.

* * *

_**Flashback: 3 years ago**_

"_You're a burden, everyone around you considers you a burden. No one actually cares about you. They only think about themselves, not a person who drags others down with her." the crimson eyed man stated, looking every bit like a devil's advocate._

"_I…"she stated, gazing down so as not to let 'Nakura' see her discomfort._

"_You what?" the raven haired man asked, grinning sadistically._

_She felt as if she was burning under that gaze like an ant under a magnifying glass._

"_I'm not a burden." she replied weakly, continuing to stare at the ground._

"_Then why don't you look at me directly and say it?" he inquired, observing her body language._

_He walked towards her and gripped her chin, forcing her to look at him._

_Lia cringed at the look he gave, obviously one of amusement._

"_Let me ask you a question~ Do you believe in an afterlife?" 'Nakura' queried, ignoring the fact that the girl was scared of him._

"_No, there isn't an afterlife." she replied quickly, eyes filled with fear._

"_People like you who don't believe in an afterlife, shouldn't worry about believing in an afterlife, only the people who live should." the man said, smirking at her reaction._

_Lia stared at him wide-eyed, taking a step back away from the insane man._

"_What's wrong? Are you afraid of me?" he stated playfully, stepping closer to her._

_She leaned over the edge of railing and ended up falling over._

_The girl closed her eyes, expecting to land on the ground._

_Except, she didn't._

* * *

**Author's note:** **Sorry for not updating for who knows how long. Next time, I'll try to update ASAP. So I am very sorry if it seems the writing quality has dropped.**


End file.
